Being Happy
by Treehugger1427
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been together for a year now. They snog just like any other couple does,at the dismay of her brothers. The twins have decided to do something about it and get Ginny pissed in the process. Ginny decides to fight back. GinnyPOV
1. Promiscuous Pranksters and Waterfalls

**A/N: I got a few suggestions to write a sequel. So, after some thought I've decided to write a sequel to Making Harry Happy. Here it is ! **

**Extended Summary: Harry and Ginny have been boyfriend and girlfriend for almost a year. Now that Harry's 6th year is over and so is Ginny's 5th year they are going to spend the summer together at the Burrow. **

**Ginny's POV **

I sifted through my closet, randomly pulled things out, gave them a look and then tossed them on my bed. I sighed when I had emptied my closet and moved on to my dresser.

I need to find something to wear. Harry was coming to stay for the summer again today. I hadn't seen him since we had left Hogwarts and I wanted to look good when I saw him again. So, that's why I was standing in the middle of my room in my knickers and bra, trying to find something decent to wear.

I gave up on my dresser and began to dig through the small mountain of clothes stationed on my bed. I lifted one of the many jumpers my mum had made and tossed it over my shoulder, deciding the July air was too warm for a jumper. I continued my searching until I heard a faint knock at the door.

I froze and shouted "Who is it?"

"Hermione."

"Come in!" I shouted back at the door. The door knob jiggled as Hermione struggled to get the door open. After a couple minutes she managed to get the door open and entered the room.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Hermione questioned "Harry will be here in a few minutes."

"I can't find anything decent to wear!" My long red hair flew in front of my face as I gestured wildly to the sea of clothes scattered around.

"You don't need to dress up for Harry." Hermione stated as she scanned my room. She walked over to my worn, wood desk and picked up a dark green t-shirt. Then she picked up a pair of jean shorts that landed on my windowsill.

"Wear that." Hermione stated as she threw the clothes at me. The shorts smacked me in the arm and I caught the shirt. I rubbed the spot were the shorts hit and tugged them on. I pulled the t-shirt on and walked over to my full-length mirror. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, turned to my side and smoothed the fabric against my flat stomach.

"Thanks." I smiled as I turn to face my brother's girlfriend.

"Your mum wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready." I nodded and Hermione turned to leave. I surveyed that field of clothes that was taking over my room and began to shove everything in my small closet. After several minutes of stuffing the closet the clothes began to erupt out of the doorway. I leaned onto the door and attempted to push it closed.

"Need help?" A familiar voice came from my doorway. I turned to see Fred, or it could have been George, standing in my open doorway. I nodded to him and he walked in. He pushed the clothes that were peeking out back in and gave it one last push. The closet clicked shut as I gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Fred."

"I'm George." He responded.

"Oh. Sorry George." I apologized, and then headed downstairs with George in tow.

The sweet smell of French toast and the mouth watering smell of bacon greeted me as I entered the kitchen. My stomach promptly erupted in a ferocious growl.

"Shh...I'm going to feed you. No worries." I whispered to my starving tummy as I gave it a loving pat. I looked up from the stomach to find Ron staring at me like I grew another head. My hands quickly shot up to my shoulders; just to make sure I didn't have an extra head.

"What?" I exclaimed. I cocked my one and only head to the side and waited for his response.

"My sister has gone crazy." Ron mumbled and shook his head in disbelief. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat down next to Fred.

I reached across the wooden table and began to fill my plate with all the delectables. After I had sufficiently fed my once growling stomach I headed outside for a walk.

The bright July sun warmed my pale freckled skin. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back towards the sky, to let the sun hit my face as I headed towards the lake. I let my mind drift away and began to spin around with my arms spread out like wings. I started to laugh madly before I smacked into someone and fell on my arse.

"Are you okay?" Harry laughed as he went to pull me back up. My dad gave Harry a pat on the back before he headed inside laughing all the way.

"Harry! You're here!" I exclaimed.

"I believe I am." Harry responded as he grabbed my hand and led me back towards the house.

We walked silently up to the house. My hand rested on the brass doorknob when Harry pulled my hand away. His fingers laced through mine as he moved closer to me. Harry leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine. My hands moved up and snaked around his neck. I could feel his rough hands slowly move to my waist. A wet, icy rush cascaded over us, soaking through our clothes.

"AHH!!" I screeched as Harry and I jumped apart. My head shot up towards where the water came from. My hands balled into fists as I saw two identical red heads duck back inside from the window above, pulling a bucket along with them. I could feel my face turn red with anger. I threw the backdoor open and stormed through the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Ginny! Harry! Why are you wet?" Mum greeted as I stormed through the house and up the stairs.

I reached the landing in front of the twins' room. I flung the door open to find both Fred and George sprawled out on their beds. George sat on his messy bed 'reading' an old potions book upside down. I marched over to Fred and ripped the magazine that he was 'reading' out of his hands. I rolled the magazine up and began to smack him with it.

"What-is-your-problem!" I screamed, emphasizing each word with a smack to the head. I was about to hit my git of a brother with the magazine again when I caught site of what was on it. A large chested witch in a skimpy bikini and a jester's hat was posed on the cover, winking seductively at me. The title Promiscuous Pranksters headed the magazine.

"Eww...YOU PIG!" I screeched at Fred. "Porn?! At least George has the decency to pretend to read a book! You grab porn?!" Fred's face began to resemble a cherry when he realized what he grabbed.

"Uh...that's not mine." He mumbled.

"It's George's then? Wait, I don't want to know." I responded. "I just want to know why the bloody hell you would dump water on me and Harry?!"

"You were snogging him. Our little sister shouldn't be snogging anyone." George responded. I spun around and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron stand in the doorway.

"You snog your girlfriend. Why shouldn't I snog my boyfriend and what I do with Harry is none of your business." I scolded.

"They dumped water on you two?" Hermione exclaimed. "Just because you were kissing him?"

"They deserved it! Ginny shouldn't snog anyone!" Ron retorted. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You agree with them?! It's no different from what we do!" Hermione shouted. Hermione clenched her fists and it looked like steam was going to come out of Ron's ears as they kept shouting at each other. I turned to the twins, and ignored the bickering that was going on behind me.

"You're going to be sorry. I'm going to make you pay." I threatened the two before grabbing Harry and marching out.

**A/N: Review.**


	2. Mind Reading and Lacy Thongs

****

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thank you if you reviewed ! I've been busy, I'll try to get the next up sooner. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Simple as not mine. J.K.R's.**

* * *

"You're going to be sorry. I'm going to make you pay." I threatened the two before grabbing Harry and marching out.

I marched down the hall and threw my bedroom door open.

"Um...what can we do?" I murmured to myself as I began to pace back and forth. Harry's head turned back and forth as he watched.

"Ginny..." Harry began "what in Merlin's name are you doing?" I stopped and turned to face my green eyed lover boy.

"Planning the downfall of Gred." I responded bluntly. He snorted as he attempted to stifle a laugh. "I'm serious Harry."

"You can't be Sirius, your Ginny." Harry joked.

"Shut up and help me." I rolled my eyes at his lame joke. Just as Harry was about to respond the door to my room flung open and hit the wall with a loud crash. Hermione stood in the doorway and to put it lightly she looked pissed. I bet if she was on of those muggle cartoons that Dad was telling me about steam would be pouring out of her ears.

"I want to help." She declared with fire in her eyes. I smirked and tugged my two accomplices into a huddle. We began whispering ideas back and forth.

"We could take their underwear and..." Hermione suggested in a hushed tone. I stepped back from the huddle as a huge grin spread out across my face.

After an hour of discussion, we finally had a plan. The plan would start tomorrow.

...

The morning sun was bright; too bright for my liking. I groaned and tugged my quilt over my head to stop the bloody sun from blinding me. It had very little affect though, the stupid bloody sun still found its way through my blanket. I grumbled as I gave up trying to hang onto the last wonderful bits of sleep. I tossed the blanket off myself and rolled out of my warm bed.

I trudged down stairs, trying not to slip on my too big hand me down pants from Bill. I got to the table, plopped myself down and started to fill my plate with my eyes half closed.

"Your father and I are off to the Ministry to take care of some business." Mum spoke cheerfully as she kissed each of her children on the head. I looked up from my plate and opened my eyes fully. I saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, but no twins. They rarely went without food.

"Where's Fred and George?" I wondered to myself.

"They had to do some work at their shop." Harry stated. I stared at him with my eyes wide. Harry just read my mind. How long has he been able to do this? Help me Merlin! Can he hear me thinking about him reading my mind? Harry stop reading my mind! I know you can hear me! I continued my frantic mind-shouting until Harry oh-so-rudely shoved me.

"What was that for?" I hollered at my rude abusive boyfriend.

"You wouldn't answer me." Harry responded calmly, "Why were you staring at me?"

"You read my mind." It was his turn to stare after I said that. Harry's face was riddled with confusion, so I explained myself. "You answered me when I wondered where Fred and George were."

"You said that out loud."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." We continued our yeses and nos as Ron announced that he was going to take a shower.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screeched as Ron went up the stairs. Harry and I quickly shut our mouths and faced the bossy Gryffindor. Hermione continued with her voice just barely above a whisper. "Now is the perfect time to get them back. Now that Ron is in the shower, we can get all of his boxers. Getting all of Fred and George's might be harder. But, I know for a fact that both of them are going commando today. So we don't have to worry about getting the ones that they're wearing..."

"Wait-how do you know that my brothers' don't have any underwear on today?" I inquired Hermione.

"It's Sunday." She responded as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"So?"

"Well, let's just say that it involves Lavender, Parvati, a dare, your brothers, and some permanent scarring on my retinas. In the end I found out that the twins go commando on Sundays." She explained. Not wanting any more explanation, I suggested we split up before Ron got out of the shower.

I headed to the laundry room, so I could fish the boxers out of the laundry. The door creaked on its rusty hinges and I let it slowly click shut. I blindly reached my hand into a pile of dirty clothes and shrieked. I picked up a lacy pink thong that was not mine. I threw it over my shoulder, trying to get the images of one of my brothers in the thong, or worse one of my parents.

After a couple of minutes I had went through every pile of clothes; clean and dirty. It was then that I realized Ron had to have brought a change of clothes into the bathroom to avoid walking through the house in only a towel. I looked over to the metal slide that lead to our one and only bathroom. Without a second thought I began to climb as quickly and quietly as I could.

I reached the tiny wood door at the top of the shoot and yanked it open. The bathroom was so filled with thick, creamy steam that I could barely see past the toilet which was right under the tiny door. I wiggled my slim body through the door and climbed into the bathroom. Hoping that the steam was thick enough for Ron not to see me, I began to search for the boxers.

"Hermione..." Ron moaned.

'Hermione is getting the twins boxers.' I thought to myself. 'Why is he moaning Hermione?' I continued thinking for a few more seconds before I came to a realization, 'Ewww he's wanking.' I tried to suppress a gag as I grabbed Ron's boxers and held onto the sink to pull myself off the floor. My hand clasped onto a long, hard, rectangular object. I squinted through the heavy mist and saw a ruler. An idea flashed through my head. I smiled evilly to myself as I opened the tiny wood door and slid down with the boxers in hand. Once I landed, I grabbed the other pile of boxers and headed to find some shrinking potion.

Once I got hold of the shrinking potion, I met Harry and Hermione in the backyard.

"You ready?" Hermione asked with an armful of my brothers undergarments.

"Yep. I just want to do something to them before you send them into the air." I responded as I tore the boxers from Harry and Hermione and plopped myself onto the ground. I began to smear the potion onto the fronts of each one.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned as Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what I was doing.

"Shrinking potion." I threw my head back and cackled madly. I quickly stopped my mad cackling and finished up. Hermione whipped out her wand and with a quick flick the underpants fluttered to life and soared to the sky.

We hurried back inside just in time to hear Ron scream, "Where the BLOODY HELL are my underpants?!" I ran upstairs to watch Ron's reaction. He ran around franticly like a chicken with its head cut off. One hand was clutched around a fluffy blue towel while the other groped around for his boxers. His head shot up and he dashed to the window.

"What the fuck?!" Ron shouted questionably. A pair of maroon boxers with little snitches flying around on them floated in front of the window. He tore open the window and attempted to snatch them. The maroon shorts bobbed out of his reach and zoomed to the back yard.

I started to laugh openly at his expense. He spun around and shot super evil death glares at me as he stormed out of the room. I heard him march down the stairs and slam the back door.

I followed Ron's suit and went to the back yard. I started to laugh at his expense again as I watched Ron jump around like a mad monkey in a blue towel. Harry and Hermione popped up next to me and joined in my laughter.

"You really shouldn't have put that shrinking potion in their underwear." Harry whispered through his chuckling.

"Yeah I agree." Hermione joined in.

"What? They deserve it. Why would you care?" I sputtered.

"It kills a guy's ego, hurt's them as a man." Harry commented.

"I know that. That's the point."

"You really shouldn't." Hermione muttered.

"Why do you care so much?" I questioned the blushing girl. I watched her look anywhere but at me, she dug her foot into the ground and avoided my question. "You want to shag my brother. Ew!! You want to do my brother!! Ew. Ew. Ew. Bad images. Bad images." I freaked. I stomped my feet and ran in circles like a garden gnome that was about to be de-gnomed.

CRACK! Startled, I jumped about a meter in the air. CRACK! I screamed and jumped again with a swift landing flat on my arse. Fred and George stood in the yard staring in awe at the flying underwear. The shorts danced around in the brisk air, taunting the boys as they reached up and made a grab at one.

After several long minutes of jumping boys and as my stomach started to hurt from the laughter they finally got hold of their boxers. They looked smugly back at us with their arms full of colorful shorts.

"Good but not good enough." George commented as he led Ron and Fred back inside. Several minutes later there was one scream to be heard, and then another, and then another. A stampede came from inside the house and slammed through the back door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Fred screeched at us. Hermione and Harry threw their hands up in innocence and backed into the house.

"Oh what do you mean dear brother of mine?" I smiled sweetly at the enraged boys.

"It shrunk." Ron gritted through his clenched teeth.

"It?" I smiled evilly. Each red headed boy promptly pointed to their crotches. "Good enough?" I started to laugh as their faces turned fiery red and steam practically came pouring out of their ears. I sobered up quickly as I saw murder clearly written on their faces. I then did the only thing that I could think of at the time. I ran. I ran fast.

**A/N: I need some help. I'm having trouble on thinking of Fred, George, and Ron's revenge on Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. I can't think of anything good enough. First of all its Fred and George, second, they're completely pissed off.**

**Here's your chance to get your idea in my story. I'll credit you of course. Leave your idea in a review or PM me. Thank you so much in advance for your help.**

**Faylinn**

**P.S. Anything is welcome. No suggestion is a bad suggestion. It might spark an idea for me.**


	3. Campfires and Stargazing

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will not take as long. Thank you for sticking with me. I got a life but now I lost it, so here is your update. Sorry it's short.**

**Faylinn will probably take this out! LOL! But I feel like typing here! It's Jessi… her beta! This is such a cute chapter so enjoy it! I couldn't stop smiling! The campfire incident is pretty much exactly what happened to me. *blushes* That was embarrassing! OKAY ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

I was perched in a tree, hiding behind the greenery. My stomach voiced itself with a loud grumble. The sun was beginning to cast a hue of reds, golds, pinks, and blues across the sky.

"I'll feed you when it's safe to go back inside. If the twins and Ron kill me then you'll never be able to eat." I spoke soothingly to my rumbling tummy. My hunger stabbed at my stomach forcibly. My head snapped up at the sound of a stick cracking. I climbed further up the tree. The rough bark scraped against my skin as I slid over to peer through the leaves.

"Ginny! It's Bill. I'm not going to hurt you," Bill called out. I glared suspiciously down at my favorite brother. His long red pony tail swung around as he looked up in the tree. He squinted his eyes and held a basket up. "I brought food!" I broke out in a huge grin and leapt out of the tree.

I flew out of the tree and knocked right into Bill. He hit the ground with a thud as I started to rummage through the basket.

"Nice too see you too," My oldest brother laughed as I started to scarf down a ham sandwich. "Save some for me."

"I will. What are you doing here?" I asked him in between my bites.

"Can't a guy visit his favorite sister every once in a while?"

"I'm your only sister." I rolled my eyes at him. A cool breeze blew past us. A chill scurried down my spine. I absentmindedly rubbed my hand against my arm. Bill eyed my movements before flicking his wand. Two plastic chairs and a fire popped up next to us.

I crawled up onto one of the chairs and let the fire blanket me in warmth. I continued to munch on my sandwich as Bill emptied the basket of food. He took out a pitcher of pumpkin juice, a few more sandwiches, and a plate of chocolate cupcakes. After he was done he took a seat next to me. He handed me another sandwich as I finished my first. We sat comfortably in silence, munching happily as the sun drowned itself behind the horizon and the fire danced in front of us. Its arms flailed around like it was trying to grab hold of my legs. I picked up a stick from the ground and rhythmically jabbed the fire with it.

"So...I heard that you're dating Harry," Bill stated, breaking the silence.

"Yep," I replied simply.

"I think its time that we had a little talk," He took a deep breath before continuing. "When a man and a woman love each other..." My eyes widened as I realized where he was going with the conversation.

"There is no need for you to continue," I interrupted. "You're a little late."

"What! You had sex with Harry already! I'll kill him," Bill shouted murderously as he leapt up from his chair.

"No, no, no, no. I didn't have sex with Harry or anyone. Hermione already gave me that conversation when I got my first boyfriend," I informed Bill. It was like a bucket of water was thrown over him. His once fiery rage sizzled out.

"Oh, well good then," Bill responded bluntly. He sat back down as we heard footsteps approach us. I turned around to find Harry and Hermione's forms getting closer to us.

"Hey Harry! Hey Hermione!" I greeted happily as Bill transformed two rocks into chairs. "Come join us." Harry smiled and took the chair closest to me. With a nod Hermione sat in the last chair. I slipped my feet out of my worn out trainers and propped my bare feet up on a rock. I watched my feet in the orange glow of the fire get nice and warm.

"So, Bill what are you doing back from Egypt?" Hermione questioned my brother. Harry and I looked over to him in anticipation for his answer.

"Okay, I was going to tell everyone later when we all are together. I'll tell you now instead," I watched Bill in the orange glow as his face got excited. "I got tickets for you three, Ron, Fred, and George to go see, the Weird Sisters in Diagon Alley tomorrow." Excitement bubbled through me and I guessed Harry and Hermione too because we all started to talk at once.

"No way."

"All of us?"

"I can't wait!"

I let out a squeal of joy and did a little jump in my chair. Hermione and Harry kept asking Bill questions as I stared into the fire and imagined the concert. The fire danced to the Weird Sisters music that was playing in my head. A spark floated out of the fire and slowly landed on my leg. I panicked and let out a small scream as I leaned away from the spark and tried to brush it off me. I leaned a little too far and went tumbling down to the ground. I hit the ground with a thud. I looked up to find Harry with his arms outstretched like he was trying to catch me. Bill and Hermione just sat there and stared. I felt a blush creep up onto my face. I pushed myself up, only to find the plate of cupcakes stuck to my thigh and side.

"So much for dessert," I stated before everyone bust into fits of laughter. Bill and Hermione were openly laughing while Harry looked constipated trying to hold his laughter in. I started to laugh at him and Harry promptly burst into a laugh.

We sat there and laughed for what seemed like an eternity. Once we all were done, Bill announced that he should get inside and Hermione said that she would join him. I got up from my chair and looked over to Harry.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I stated as I looked at Harry in hopes that he would follow me. I walked away from the dyeing fire to a spot where I knew you could clearly see the sky.

I reached my spot and sat down on the lush grass. I crossed my legs and stared at the sky. Only a few moments later Harry found me.

"Hey Gin," he greeted. I patted the ground for him to come join me. He took a seat and I situated myself so I could lean against his body. We lowered ourselves down so we could lie down and look at the stars. I rested my head against his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. He wrapped an arm around me. The stars seemed to be smiling down at us.

Everything felt so perfect in that moment. Nothing could ruin it for me.

"Ginny! Harry! You two need to come back inside!" My mother shouted at us. I sighed and started to climb back up. Harry got up and we started to go back to the Burrow. Harry reached his calloused hand over to mind and let our finger intertwine.

Once we reached the Burrow I gave Harry a kiss good night before heading back to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	4. Weird Sisters and Sweet Revenge

**A/N:Hello, sorry for the long wait. I finished the rest of the story so it will be up as soon as I get it back from my beta. Oh, I would like to thank my beta for putting up with my many mistakes and getting it done for my birthday. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

**I would like to give thanks to Gwenfrewi72 for her suggestion it was alot of help. The revenge is credited to her. Thanks Gwenfrewi72 ! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

I impatiently bounced in my spot next to the fire place. Excitement bubbled up inside me, ready to burst out. I could hear the mumbled bickering of Ron and Hermione through the ceiling above me.

Bill explained to us yesterday, after all of us were back inside, that he won the tickets. He entered a contest that the Wizarding Wireless Radio was running and won. Not only did he win tickets for the concert, but we got to go on stage and sing a song with the band.

"Hurry up!" I shouted towards the stairs.

"No reason to shout. We're here," I turned to find Harry standing in front of Hermione and Ron with a smile on his face. Behind him Ron and Hermione glared at each other. I smiled at my boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now are we going to go or just stand here? We have to meet Fred and George," Ron stated as he reached for the pot of floo powder. Harry rolled his emerald eyes, sighed, and took a pinch of the powder. In a flash of green flames and a shout, Harry was gone. I stuck my hand in the pot and pulled out a pinch of the smooth ashy powder. Then I stepped into the large stone fire place.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" I shouted clearly as I threw the powder down. After a quick, uncomfortable ride I landed in WWW.

I coughed as an ashy cloud engulfed me. I flailed my arms around, trying to swat the cloud away. My right arm flew to my side and a searing pain shot through my arm. I stumbled backwards, clutching my burning arm. My back hit a cold metal object as I lost my balance. I turned to find a large cauldron of bubbling teal liquid tumbling onto Fred. A look of terror was plastered on his face as the cauldron's context cascaded down his chest.

"Fred!" I heard Harry shout from across the room. The door leading to the front of the shop flung open as George plowed through it. A thick cloud of white sparkles surrounded Fred.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she came through the fire place with Ron following. The cloud of sparkles disappeared and revealed Fred. I suppressed a fit of giggles as I watched him sprout multicolored sparkling feathers.

"Hey, at least we know it works now," George smiled at the feathered boy before helping him up from his spot on the ground. "You four can wait for us in the front. I'm going to see if I can get these feathers off of Fred."

The shop was buzzing with people. People were crammed into every nook and cranny. I grabbed Harry's hand in search of somewhere to sit. I weaved in and out of the aisles and finally found a place in the bright pink corner of love potions. I plopped myself down onto the wooden floor, dragging Harry down with me.

"What are we doing?" Harry whispered in my ear as he eyed the love potions suspiciously. I giggled as his warm breath tickled my ear.

"Sitting, what else do you think? Only Merlin knows how long it's going to take to get those feathers off of George." I replied in a whispering tone.

"Does that mean we will miss the concert?"

"I hope not. We'll have to leave without them if it comes to that." I rested my head onto his shoulder. A chill raced down my spine causing me to involuntarily shiver.

"Cold?" Harry questioned.

"A little." Harry shifted, unzipped his jumper, and wrapped it around my shoulders. I smiled back at him. "Thanks." I leaned back up against him. The cloth felt warm and soft. I raised the dark blue sleeve to my nose and breathed in. I relished in the sweet smell. We sat there and watched the hustle and bustle of people and every few seconds someone would hop over our out stretched feet.

My head sprang up when a couple of giggling girls stopped near us. There was one fourth year Gryffindor and one third year Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor had bright blonde hair full of soft curls. The Hufflepuff was shorter than the other girls and had brown hair.

"Look! It's Harry Potter! He's so hot," The curly haired Gryffindor whispered loudly to the Hufflepuff.

"Where?!" The Hufflepuff spoke, not even trying to whisper.

"There!" The Gryffindor pointed at us. The other girl gasped.

"He's so sexy. I wish he was mine." I glared daggers at the duo but they continued on talking. Harry sat next to me with a crimson blush rising on his face.

"I know!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "Me too, I'd let him take my virginity any time." I sat up straight and felt a growl rise in my throat. "I'd let him do me in the Great Hall during lunch for all of Hogwarts to see."

"Excuse me." I barked at the two girls. They turned to face me with their eyes the size of quaffles. "The only one Harry is going to be doing is me. Back off. He's mine." They looked like they each just laid a Hippogriff egg. With a nod of their heads they ran off whispering.

"Ginny," Harry choked out. I turned to face him. His face was so red that it would give the Gryffindor common room a run for its money.

"Alright! Listen up! We're closing early! So, either pay now and then leave or just get your butt out of here!" George's voice boomed. I looked up to find him standing on the counter next to the cash register. With a groan, the people began filing out, leaving a long line at the register.

Harry climbed up off the floor and gave me a yank up. We met the others in the front of the store.

"Hey, you fixed Fred!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Ron approached the group. A featherless Fred turned to glare at George.

"Uh, well....not exactly," George murmured.

"What?" Harry questioned. His question was answered as Fred hiccupped. A feather flew out of Fred's mouth. It sparkled as if a thousand tiny diamonds were embedded into it. Light came through the window and bounced off the feather, sending an array of light beams across the store. We attempted to suppress our giggles as he hiccupped two more feathers.

"Alright, let's get going before I hiccup a whole sparkling chicken," Fred stated before heading to the door. With a shrug everyone followed.

Hoards of people zoomed by trying to get to the concert before it started. We looked at each other before linking arms. Fred and George went first, then Ron and Hermione, next was Harry, then me. Our human chain dived into the rushing people. Bodies pressed and pulled against me, trying to tear me in different directions. I held onto Harry's arm like he was a huge sack of galleons. It wasn't long before my grip slipped and I got pushed in a different direction.

A large and heavy shopping bag hit the back of my legs, causing me to tumble to the ground. My arse hit the ground and I watched in horror as people raced towards me. I thought I was going to die from being trampled by mad Weird Sisters fans. I morbidly thought of my impending doom.

My impending doom didn't look so morbid or like it was coming any time soon as I felt myself being pulled up and out of the way. I looked up at the face to my savior and found some guy I didn't know. My eyes grew wide and I belted out a scream.

My scream was met by Harry racing faster than his Firebolt towards me. He skidded to a halt with his wand at the ready. He smiled when he saw me.

"Can I have my girlfriend back?" Harry asked the guy I didn't know.

"How do I know that she's your girlfriend?" The guy I didn't know replied.

"Ask her." The guy I didn't know looked at me and I couldn't nod my head fast enough. He chuckled and let me go. I ran at Harry and held onto him like my life depended on it. "Uh, Gin?"

"Yeah Harry," I replied with my voice muffled by his chest.

"You're squeezing too hard. I can't breathe."

"Sorry," I mumbled before I let go. I held onto to Harry but not as tight as we entered the concert.

We joined the others as the Weird Sisters got on stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" The lead singer shouted. Everyone in the crowd roared. "That's good. Now we're going to start out a little slow today and then really rock hard." The crowd roared again as the band hit the first couple of notes.

"And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough," the lead singer sang. Excitement bubbled through me as the song started.

About half way through the concert we got called up on stage. My heart raced in my chest as we stood next to the band. I looked out in amazement at the sea of people.

"Are you ready to sing do the Hippogriff with me?" The singer asked us. We all nodded excitedly as we were handed magic microphones. The band started to play and I started to dance around with Harry, getting into the music.

I was spinning around when I suddenly felt a strong breeze in place where there shouldn't be. I stopped my singing and dancing and looked down at myself. To my horror, all of my clothes were gone. I stood on stage in my old white knickers and bra. I herd a yelp and a scream behind me and turn to look. Hermione and Harry were in the same position as me, with no clothes. My face began to heat up as the band stopped playing. Hermione leapt behind Harry to cover herself. Roars of laughter started. I didn't know if I should scream, cry, or hex someone. So, I settled for hiding behind Hermione. Harry jumped behind the guitar player with Hermione and I following.

I looked across the stage to find Ron, George, and Fred laughing their arses off. The Weird Sisters just stood there with looks of confusion plastered on their faces. It was then I realized why this happened. It was their revenge. Those bastards.

We got escorted off stage and left for home early. I was going to kill my bastards of brothers.

* * *

**Review please !**


	5. Witch Weekly and Parchment

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

I mindlessly flipped through Witch Weekly as I waited for Harry and Hermione. We were supposed to meet in my room for a plan of action against the twins and Ron. I've been waiting for several hours, okay maybe it was just a few minutes but it felt like several hours. So I was lying on my tummy on my bed, randomly flipping through Witch Weekly, trying to pass time.

I stopped my random flipping when I came across a picture. It was of Harry and me snogging between some trees on one of our Hogsmeade weekends while we were at Hogwarts. My heart started to thump loudly as panic began to bubble through me. My jaw went slack as I stared at the picture.

I remembered that day very clearly.

We were walking through Hogsmeade when it started to snow. Our hats were pulled over our ears to protect them from the biting cold. I looked up towards the sky to watch the fluffy white specks fall onto us. I started to spin around with my arms spread out like wings, catching the frozen specks on my tongue.

I heard Harry's hearty laugh as he ducked under some trees for cover. He started to laugh louder as I started to dance like a maniac in the falling snow. I stumbled when Harry grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the trees with him. His hand slid to mine as we looked into each other's eyes. He leaned down and pressed his warm lips against mine.

I shook myself out of the memory. In this picture we were locked in a deep embrace. Harry's gloved hand was laced in my hair and my jumper was pulled up revealing a section of my pale freckled waist. My arms were wrapped around Harry's scarf covered neck. I watched in horror as we jumped apart as we heard the click. Harry rapidly removed his hand from under my jumper. We turned to face the camera, my hair was messed up, Harry had smudges of my pink lip gloss on his face and our jumpers were twisted around our middles. We looked at the camera in horror before the picture returned to the beginning.

The headline above the picture was _The Boy-Who-Lived Finds Love._ Panic bubbled through me. I slammed the magazine shut and started out of my room.

I needed to get rid of this picture before anyone else saw it. The magazine flew through the window that morning so no one besides me had the chance to read it yet. Now, I just had to figure out a plan to get rid of it. If I burned it in the fire place it would make the house too hot and if I flushed it down the toilet it would get clogged. So, the only other thing I could do would be to burry it in the backyard.

I rolled the Witch Weekly up and shoved it down the front of my shirt to hide it as I headed outside. My eyes darted side to side as I walked with my back to the wall. I made it downstairs without anyone seeing me. I peeked my head around the corner to see if the coast was clear. No people, but there was still a problem, Crookshanks. That stupid cat was lying lazily on the kitchen table. That cat was going to see me then tell Hermione, who would go tell Ron, who would go kill Harry. Then if Harry was dead, no one would be able to kill Voldie and Voldie would take over the world and we would all die.

That cat had to go. It was a matter of safety for the entire world. I grabbed the pot roast that my mum had on the counter.

"Here evil little kitty. Come get the yummy pot roast." I said sweetly as I waved it in front of the monster cat. Crookshanks looked up and licked his furry little lips. I took the pot roast and flung it out the open window. The stupid cat took a flying leap out the window and towards the piece of meat.

After I saved the world from Voldie taking over one more time I ran out the back door. I yanked the door open to my dad's shed and grabbed the shovel. My eyes darted around franticly as I ran to the furthest corner of the yard. I shoved the shovel into the ground and started to dig.

After several minutes I was standing in a two foot hole. I wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead and tossed the magazine in.

"Hello Miss Weasley." I heard a voice greet calmly. I screamed and jumped a meter in the air. I turned to face Dumbledore in his silvery robes. "Burying this week's issue of Witch Weekly so your brothers won't see the picture of you in it?" I felt my face slowly heat up and turn red. "No worries Ginevra, I won't say a word." I nodded and began to fill the hole with dirt.

"So what are you doing here?" I questioned Dumbledore.

"I was hoping to find Harry. I would like to have a word with him." Dumbledore responded.

"Um… I think he's in Ron's room." I continued my filling. He strolled inside to find Harry.

I finished up my filling of the hole and stomped on it to make it flat. Exhausted but satisfied, I dragged the shovel back to the shed and tossed it in.

I tried to look casual as I walked through the kitchen. I passed Dumbledore talking to Mum and headed back to my room.

When I passed Ron's room I smacked directly into Harry. He grabbed onto my shoulders to steady me as I swayed. I suddenly became all too aware of the hair that was plastered to my sweaty forehead.

"Hey, where were you? I went to your room and you weren't there." Harry said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I...uh..." I racked my brain for an explanation. "... I was waiting for you but this....uh... centaur came through my window and dragged me out. I didn't have my wand so I had to fight it off the muggle way. Yeah, that's what happened." I finished nodding rapidly. "Oh, Dumbledore is downstairs waiting for you. He wants to talk to you." Harry let go of me and suddenly looked very distracted.

"I better go then." Harry murmured and gave me a peck on the cheek before he headed downstairs. I stood there momentarily, feeling his kiss linger on my cheek. A moment later Hermione appeared.

"Hey Gin. Are you ready to plan our retaliation?" Hermione questioned.

"We have to wait. Harry just went downstairs." I replied.

"Why?"

"Dumbledore is here. He wanted to talk to Harry about something." I told her as I watched her visibly stiffen.

"Ginny did you get your summer homework done yet?"

"No, I haven't even started it yet."

"If you don't start now you won't get it done."

"But Her-" I started.

"Go now." Hermione interrupted, her eyes filled with furry. Fearing for my life I did as I was told and headed to my room. I glanced back at Hermione. She was entering Ron's room. Shouting started as the door closed. I heard Hermione yell that Harry was with Dumbledore before everything went silent. The door creaked open and the couple emerged.

"Homework Ginny." Hermione commanded before her and Ron went down the stairs. I ran for my room.

I closed my door and stared at my battered old trunk that contained my school books. There wasn't anything else to do, so I took out my books, lit a candle for some extra light, and started to work on my essays.

My eyes started to droop as I got half way through my potions essay. My eye lids got heavy and closed as my head fell. I felt myself fall into a light sleep.

My essay parchment crinkled as I rolled over it in my groggy half sleeping state. A long squeak sounded as my bedroom door opened and clicked shut. I forced my heavy eye lids open to see who crept into my room. The candle that I placed on my dresser was just a stub casting a dark and dim yellow light. Everything was casting thick shadows around the room. The floorboards creaked under their weight as they got closer to where I laid. The creaking stopped as they stood next to me. As they bent down I caught a glimpse of round wire framed glasses with the brightest green eyes that I ever saw. My eyes closed as a familiar pair of soft lips pressed against my pale freckled forehead.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry whispered. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face as my eyes shot open. Harry jumped back startled. I sat up and stared at the boy. My eyes drifted to the bag on his back, then to the broom in his hand and to the folded piece of parchment with my name scrawled on top of it.

"What's going on Harry? You're sorry for what?" I inquired franticly.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Bloody hell Harry, just answer me." I sighed in frustration.

"I can't see you any more." Harry glanced out the moon lit window, as if he was checking for something. "I'm leaving." A lump formed in my throat as my eyes filled with tears. I attempted to swallow the quaffle in my throat. I stared back at him as he handed me the piece of parchment. I wouldn't let him see my cry.

Harry opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something else but decided not to and snapped it shut. He hung his head and walked to the window. He leaned his broom against the wall and pushed the window open. He glanced back at me before grabbing his broom and jumping out the window.

I knew that there had to be more to this. Harry was happy here. I dashed to the window and watched Harry's shadow get smaller and smaller. I took the parchment Harry handed me and opened it.

_Ginny,_

_We have to stop seeing each other. Being together isn't like I thought. This is difficult for me to write but, I can't seem to return the feelings that you have for me. I'm leaving so that it won't be awkward with me being around. I'm going to go do something by myself. I'm sorry Ginny. I hope that we can still be friends. _

_~Harry_

A cool breeze blew as my breath caught in my throat. The candle light flickered and went out, leaving me in darkness. I trudged over to my bed, shoved the crinkled parchment off my bed and on to the floor. I've never felt like this before, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest and eaten by a starving hippogriff. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out of my butt. I lowered myself onto the springy mattress and burrowed myself inside my quilt as a silent tear fell down my cheek.

My only love didn't love me anymore. I slowly cried myself to sleep that night.

**A/N: TBC**


	6. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness but its what seemed right. There will be a sequel, just give me a few months. I want to thank my reviewers. Every single one of you is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to JKR and is completely amazing because of it. **

**

* * *

**

"Wakie, wakie!" I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head as George tried to get me up. I thought that maybe, just maybe, what happened with Harry was just a dream. But I knew the truth, it was real. I still had the paper clenched in my hand. "It's unfortunately now morning. I believe it has something to do with the earth." George continued.

After several minutes of him blabbering about planets spinning, the sun, and me not responding, he decided on a different tactic. George took hold of my nice, warm, comfy blanket, and pulled. Unfortunately for me, I was holding onto the blanket a little too hard. I went spinning off the springy bed and landed with a thud on hard floor.

"Ow! That hurt my arse." I complained as I rubbed my throbbing butt.

"Well, you wouldn't get up. Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast." He responded defensively. "Oi, isn't Hermione suppose to be staying in here?"

"Of course."

"Then where is she?" George questioned. I tried to remember her coming in to go to bed, but I couldn't. That was when I realized, Hermione was gone.

"Is Ron home?" I inquired George.

"Why wouldn-" He started to say.

"Have either of you seen Ron or Harry? Mum wanted me to wake them up but they're not in Ron's room." Fred interrupted.

"They went with him." I murmured to myself. The twins raised their identical eyebrows in question of my sanity.

"Huh?" They chorused in harmony. I knew that I should have told them that Harry left right then. I should have handed them the letter, but I didn't.

"Nothing." I told them instead. They shrugged their shoulders and turned to leave.

Ron and Hermione followed Harry when he left. Now I couldn't deny that what happened last night was real. Real as real can be. I should have known that they wouldn't let Harry go off by himself. They care about him too much.

I pulled myself up off the floor. I straightened my shirt and went down stairs.

The aroma of muffins, sausage, eggs, and toast met my freckled nose. The smell crawled up my nose as I took a deep breath. The delicious smell made me realize that I was completely and utterly....not hungry.

So I tip-toed stealthily back into my room. I flopped onto my bed and laid staring at my ceiling.

I don't know how long I was staring at my ceiling when I heard a loud bang from downstairs and then a scream from my mum. I shot out of bed and snatched my wand off my side table. I wrenched open my door as the crashing and screams got louder. I came face to face with three death eaters.

I've faced Voldemort's followers before, but I never stood mere centimeters from one. I clenched my wand tighter and took a few paces back. My heart thudded so loudly in my chest that I could have sworn the death eaters heard it. I never expected them to attack my home. In my state of shock, one of the death eaters raised his wand and disarmed me. I snapped out of my shock as I watched in horror, the only thing I had to protect myself go flying across the room.

I had to think quickly. I tore a picture frame off my wall and hurled it at the trio of death eaters. The glass in the picture shattered as it collided with a death eater's head. He stumbled back in surprise and I continued to hurl things at them as they advanced on me.

I soon ran out of things to throw and space to back up. I leaned against the open window Harry jumped through the previous night. A death eater raised his wand and shot a spell at me. I went flying backwards and out the window. I fell violently downwards and crashed onto the scratchy shingles of the roof top. Dozens of tiny scratches made themselves home on my arms as I went sliding down. I madly groped for something to stop me from falling to my death. My hand wrapped itself around the gutter. I dangled mid-air with a fiery battle going on below me.

I glanced down to the battle below. The Order of Phoenix had come. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. My breath caught in my throat as I watched Dumbledore fall to the ground. The death eaters left one by one as Dumbledore fell in a flurry of slivery robes.

Everything became blurry as my eyes filled with salty tears. Gasps reached my ears, my hand started to slip. I franticly attempted to get my grip back, but it was too late. I screamed as I plummeted down to the ground.

I heard someone shout a spell. I stopped my violent falling and started to gracefully float down. My feet touched the ground and my father wrapped his warm arms around me.

"They killed him." Tonks gasped. The moment she uttered those words was the moment I realized, the war had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Review please !**


	7. Sequel Alert

**A/N: The sequel to Being Happy is now up ! Here's a preview for you:**

I always knew that I would eventually end up going to Hogwarts by myself. I just didn't think it would be so soon. Ever since my first year I had been trailing after at least one of my brothers when we were going to board. They did annoy the hell out of me but it was nice to have someone carry my trunk.

**A/N: Enjoy and Review**


End file.
